Ghost of a Rose
by Jounichi
Summary: Kurama/Hiei one shot, where our two heroes finally realize their love for each other.


The school day seemed to drag on forever, something unnatural to me. School was my favorite activity so this grudgingly long day seemed to be a tad off. My mind had been wandering all day to various places, none that were more important than my school work. Well, except for one.

I turned my head to glance out the window, the afternoon sun shining in brightly. There, in a nearby tree, sat Hiei. He had picked up on my schedule well and he must've known the final bell would ring soon, so he came to pick me up. When Hiei had started this a few months ago, it took me by surprise. Even though we were friends (I guess you could call us that), that just wasn't Hiei's style. But He began to show up every day after that and I'd spend some time at his place before heading home.

The bell rang, jolting me out of my thoughts. A faint smile crept over my lips as I gathered my books and satchel, then headed out the main doors. As expected, Hiei jumped down from the tree branch and landed in front of me, resting his arms behind his back. His deep red eyes looked up at me, seeming to hold the world's knowledge in them.

"Are you ready to go, Kurama? I don't have all day, you know," Hiei said in his usual snide tone. I simply shook my head and smiled. I was used to his tone and attitude by now; we've been friends for over a hundred years.

"Yes, Hiei, let's go." I began walking, holding my satchel at my side with my free hand in my pocket. Hiei fell in step by my side, matching my pace.

"You know," he said after a long moment of silence. "I still don't understand your strange human-ness. Why in the hell do you even like that place? Can't you be normal and hate it like that detective and his pathetic excuse for a friend?"

My smile remained as I glanced down at him. No matter what he said, I knew he still cared about Yusuke and Kuwabara, at least a little. "Well, I'm not exactly normal to begin with, so I suppose your argument is null and void unless you can come up with another point."

He grunted a little, looking ahead of him. That was a response when he had nothing to say or felt the topic wasn't worth commenting on. I simply smiled and followed him back to his temporary apartment.

He had gotten himself an apartment in the human world a few months ago, for what reasons I'm not sure. I have plenty of theories as to why, but I doubt many, if any of them, are correct.

I watched as he unlocked the door and stepped in, I following behind him. The place was very simple, what decorative things that were there were my own touch. He did let me leave some items there, so I had a small wardrobe as well as hygiene items and some beautiful plants. Stepping inside, you'd never know a vicious demon actually resided here and, to be honest, I preferred it that way. To me, he wasn't some vicious killer that you needed to hide your children from. He was just a misunderstood friend.

Hiei sat on the arm of the couch, looking over at me. "I suppose now you're going to want to work on that silly homework of yours." His eyes were calm, the deep red capturing. I simply smiled.

"I will in a little bit. Right now I prefer a cup of tea. Do you want any?" I asked softly.

He shook his head then proceeded to stare out the window. I shook my head barely then moved into the kitchen to make the tea. He seemed a little distracted but it didn't seem like something to worry about. Probably just his thoughts on how to take over the world again.

I poured myself a cup as the water finished boiling, setting a bag of fresh herbs in the water, then carried it back into the living room. I settled myself into the small desk that Hiei had so generously gotten for me, unaware that I was being watched. Pulling out my books, I glanced up and noticed Hiei looking at me, as if curious, but not wanting to say anything. That was usually Hiei's way with me: observe, don't ask. I just smiled to myself and began my work.

Time passed rather quickly for me; a few hours seeming like mere minutes. Hiei didn't move much, he just kept his seat at the window and stared out at the world below. He seemed lost in his own world as he usually was. What it was he was so frequently thinking about, I wasn't sure. Even after all these years, he was still an unsolvable mystery.

He seemed to notice me watching him and turned his head towards me. His deep red eyes gazed into mine, which made me feel unexplainably warm. I could feel my cheeks getting hot, so I quickly dropped my head back down to my desk and feverishly started on my calculus homework. I could still feel his eyes on me, probably out of curiosity from my behavior just now.

I chewed on my pencil as I stared at the open book in front of me. Why was I acting this way? Could I…be in love with him? I quickly shook my head as to dispel such ridiculous thoughts. I couldn't love Hiei, I mean, this was Hiei I was talking about. Ruthless, cutthroat Hiei. But…I never saw him that way. To me he was kind. Well, as kind as Hiei can get. He seemed to be looking out for my well-being more than his own. Could it be true?

"What in the hell is going on with you?" Hiei's abrupt question made me jerk out of my thoughts and snap my head up. I looked at him for a moment and shook my head. "Nothing important…Just some thinking. It's nothing to get excited about." I think I was trying to reassure myself more than him.

He scoffed and turned his head. "I'm not worried. I just want to know why you're behaving like a mental patient."

'This is why you can't be in love with him,' I told myself. 'By the end of the first date, he'll have driven you mad.'

As he stared out the window, I pushed myself to my feet. I could feel Hiei glance at me as I made my way to the kitchen, then he turned his attention away. I decided not to think about it as I made myself another cup of tea. Why should I, anyway? Hiei's probably taking pleasure in ninja-ing my mind, apart of his master plan. He's always been like that, enjoying making others 's part of his special talent.

I poured the tea when it had finished, holding the warming porcelain in my hands. I had to stop thinking about him, if nothing more than for the sake of my sanity. It's not like I loved him anyway.

Love…maybe I did, in some unexplainable way. After all, I have spent a good portion of my life with him. He knows things about me that no one else could even guess. We were close.

I retreated to the living room with my cup and sat down at the desk. Hiei hadn't moved.

Most of my evening was spent on my homework, taking a small break of fifteen minutes to eat. Hiei had left before then to take care of some business, what kind of business I'm sure I didn't want to know. But as the night grew longer, I fell more tired and I drifted into sleep before Hiei could return home.

I awoke the next morning, slumped over my desk. A blanket had been draped over me and I couldn't help but smile. It had Hiei's faint scent on it which smelled relaxing to me, and I pulled it tighter around me. It was unbelievably warm and cozy, so I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Suddenly I snapped my eyes open and jerked my head up. It was morning already! I was late for school!

Jumping up, I moved away from the desk and stopped. Hiei was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, just watching me, and his arms folded over his chest. I could only stare dumfounded.

"Why didn't you wake me up for school? I'm nearly three hours late!" I shouted at him. He simply started at me in his calm manner. "You're ill, Kurama," he said quietly. "You're in no shape to leave. I can't believe you of all people didn't see it coming."

Now that I was forced to realize it, Hiei was right. My throat was all scratchy, my head hurt a bit, and my stomach felt like it was going to revolt. I sighed and sat down in the easy chair nearby, Hiei shaking his head.

"It won't kill you to miss one day of school, Kurama. A rest may actually do you some good."

All I could do was nod my head. Now that the full realization of my sickness had time to register in my mind, I felt terrible. I tried to think of the remedies that would help tame it quickly, but nothing came to mind. I guess I was stuck with old-fashioned bed rest and medicine.

I pushed myself up to move back to the bedroom when I noticed Hiei making his way to the door. Now where in the world could he be off to?

He felt me watching him and looked over his shoulder as he rested his hand on the door knob after fixing his "cape" around him.

"Don't leave the apartment. I really don't want to have the detective and the barbarian hunt you down." He smiled just barely before turning his head and disappearing through the door.

I just stared at the door a little longer before retreating to the bedroom and crawling under the warm blankets. They and the pillow smelled of Hiei and I couldn't help but smile. It was a relaxing scent and very soothing. It made me feel that, though I was sick, it wouldn't matter much longer. I had Hiei. I laid there a few minutes before my eyes closed and I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

†‡†

When I awoke, the sun was pouring through the open bedroom window brightly, revealing it to me mid-day. A glance at the clock confirmed my suspicion: 2:12. Did I only sleep for the morning? Was it the next day already? I didn't have the answers to these questions, but I knew and easy way to find out.

I moved the cozy blanket aside and pushed myself out of bed, shivering faintly. The air was cold without them, but my uniform kept me warm enough, I supposed.

I door to the bedroom was still open, so I made my way through it and to my school bag. Digging around through the pockets I smiled faintly at the triumph of finding my phone. Now, let's see how long I spent in dreamland.

I could merely stare at the phone as the brightly lit screen revealed the answer. I had been asleep for two whole days! I'm surprised Hiei let me sleep that long! But I did feel a whole lot better, almost as if I were never sick to begin with.

Hiei….had he even been home those days? Looking around the apartment, it didn't seem that way. Everything seemed untouched. Well, except for the stack of soda cans sitting on the counter. They were of Yusuke's favorite brand and had his faint cologne smell to them, indicating that he had been here to check on me. It was a thoughtful gesture.

I stared at the window for a few minutes, each passing moment persuading me more and more to go outside. It was a beautiful day and I felt much better, so why not? You can't keep a fox cooped up for too long, after all.

I showered and changed quickly, grabbing my set of apartment keys and proceeded with my plan. The sun was warm on my skin and the slight breeze felt heavenly. I could smell so many things of late spring; it drew a smile to my face. It was an absolute perfect day.

I wandered around the suburb for a few hours, lost in my own thoughts, before the atmosphere suddenly changed. While the sun was shining brilliantly, the air became sinister and dark. Even the wind smelled dangerous. Now, more than ever, I had to proceed with caution. Demons have many disguises.

As I turned the corner of the sidewalk, a group of street thugs stood as if waiting for me. So this was the danger I was picking up. No…that energy was stronger than the one they were emitting. There was a hidden danger here and I couldn't afford any mistakes. It may cost me my tail, so to speak.

As one stepped forward, I took a step back. "You're from the fancier side of town, aren't you pretty boy?" he said through a smirk. His voice was nasally and rough, his face not that attractive as he had cuts and bruises scattered on it. "Give us all the money you've got!" he demanded.

Keeping a hand in my pocket, I narrowed my eyes as I focused on him. "I have none to give you, and even if I did, you wouldn't be receiving it. Now leave me be. It'd be in your best interest."

He laughed, the others beginning to circle me. "Now now, don't make us rough up that pretty face…Kurama."

So they were hiding things; I knew it. Only a handful in the human world knew my true name and they weren't the type to tell humankind. They had to be from the demon plane.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in a rather abrupt tone. I disliked secrets, even more from those I didn't know.

He smirked, showing his old and yellow teeth. "I know many things about you and your demon friends. Even your human ones. We know about your famous plant concoctions, your entire history, everything."

"Then what do you want from me?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. "Street thugs know almost nothing of their victims, so drop the façade and reveal your true forms."

He laughed his dark laugh and moved back a little, into a dark alley. "Gladly."

He recited a small incantation and a thick smoke surrounded the group of five. I couldn't help but cough at the pungent odor and I took a few steps back. It burned my eyes as well as my throat and I feared for my well being for a few moments. But as it dissipated I looked upon their true forms.  
They seemed to be a band of lizard demons from the demon plane, nasty ones at that. They were at least three times my height with muscles to match. I feared their tight scaly skin may rip at any moment with how taught it appeared on their bodies. Their energy combined seemed to go through the roof; this may be a tough fight. I had better play my cards correctly.

"What do you want with me," I asked quietly. I had to tread lightly until I could figure them out.

One from the back snarled. If I weren't so experienced I'd probably have jumped from fright. "We want you dead, demon traitor! You and Hiei both are pathetic for siding with humans!"

I couldn't help but smirk a little. "Larger and scarier creatures than you have told me so and tried. I'll let you imagine what became of them."

He glared, picking up a huge sword, much larger than I was, and swung it back. "I'll kill you!"

As he followed through with his swing, I jumped back out of he way and flicked the rose out of my hair. However, I didn't know about the fifth one behind me. I glanced behind me and could merely watch as he swung the large battle axe he had been holding into my side. The force alone was enough to drive me back into the nearby wall, my body even made a good sized dent in the brick and mortar structure. Everything in my body hurt from the attack; I felt as if I'd just been slammed by a tank rushing towards me at eighty miles an hour. I had to keep fighting. My existence depended on it.

Pushing myself to my feet, I winced as I felt a pop in my shoulder, excruciating pain following quickly afterwards. I believe I dislocated it from the hit to the wall….Now it's unusable.

One of the demons laughed. "You should've stayed a demon. Then maybe you could protect yourself better. I normally enjoy a good fight, but you're just not worth it. Time to kill you, demon traitor."

He raised his weapon to attack me. I can't die just yet. I only have one other option. IF this fails…then my time here is over.

I flicked my wrist as my rose transformed into the whip, then let the thorns fly. It hissed as it cut through the arm of the closest demon, nearly cutting it off, and the others glared at me. I had just unleashed war upon myself and there was no backing out now.

They charged all at once at me, getting as many swings in as they could before the rose whip found them. It was difficult to tell who was winning; blood littered the walls and ground of the alley and I was actually beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing I saw was a black streak move in front of the demon about to deliver the finishing blow to my head, then it all went black.

†‡†

The familiar scent of Hiei's greeted me in the unconscious realm. It surrounded me like a blanket and held me and I wished it would stay that way. It was calming, relaxing; I felt like nothing could harm me.

I tried to shift my unconscious mind when I felt as sharp pain in my side. I was no longer out cold, I realized, but very slowly wandering back to the real world. My whole body was quickly enveloped in pain and I longed to be back into the black abyss where pain didn't exist.

Opening my eyes after much mental debating, I nearly fell into shock at the sight before me. I was lying in a bed at the hospital, Hiei by my side with his head on his arms, resting against the mattress by my uninjured side. I could smell we salt, meaning that Hiei had been crying. But why? He's never done so in his entire life; I didn't even think he was capable of it. But you can't deceive a trained nose like mine. I tried to sit up but the pain took over too quickly, causing my side and chest to burn. Instead, I lifted my hand and placed it carefully on Hiei's shoulder. This had caused the reaction I wanted; Hiei lifted his head up in a flash and sat up straighter. His eyes were wet from unshed tears.

"Kurama…" He spoke quietly, I believe he was at a loss for words.

"What is it, Hiei? What has you so upset?" I asked weakly, my throat in just as much pain as everything else. If I was going to talk much more, I'd have to make it minimal. I doubt my voice would take much more.

Hiei just stared at me, his right hand clenched in a fist so tight I feared he was cutting off his own circulation.

"You…flat lined, Kurama…" His voice was dangerously quiet. "I was sure you were gone…"

In all of my years of knowing him, I had never seen Hiei with such emotion and compassion, not even for his own sister. The very essence of it touched my heart and despite tears of my own forming, I smiled as warmly as I could muster.

"But I'm here now, Hiei. And…I have something I want to tell you." I guess I had better tell him now before some other demon attempts to bash my skull in. He has a right to know…

He sat up straighter in his chair, his vivid red eyes locked on mine. There was no turning back now…

I swallowed hard, afraid of the words that were stuck in my throat, but I pushed them out quickly. "I…I'm in love with you, Hiei…you probably don't feel the same… but I felt you should know."

I dropped my eyes to my blanket. There. The damage was done.

Hiei sat in silence, just staring at me. Even though it was awkward, I was thankful for it. I had imagined him much more hostile. After what felt like an hour of silence, though, I couldn't take it.

"Please say something," I asked quietly. Hiei lifted his eyes after a moment, then sighed.

"Kurama…"

This is it. This is where I hear the dreaded words and my heart shatters.

"I love you, too."

My eyes grew wide as those four simple words pulled me back to him. I was in a state of shock. Never in all my years of living did I ever think Hiei would utter those words.

He slowly reached out a hand and took mine in it, rubbing my wrist under the hospital bracelet. "You should rest, Kurama. Your body is weak. It needs time to recover."

I couldn't help but smile. Hiei actually cared about me…my world was restored. All I ever wanted was him at my side, and now I've got it.

Hiei moved to sit on the side of the bed, then gently and carefully lifted my head and back, moving behind me. As he pulled me back into his chest, his warm scent covered me like a blanket. Wrapping his strong arms around me, he rested his head over mine.

"Sleep, Kurama," he whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up. Always."

∽Shuiichi Minamino


End file.
